


Tests Passed & Failed

by Elizabethbitchprbbly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Peter, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Time, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Stream of Consciousness, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has Issues, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Virgin Peter Parker
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabethbitchprbbly/pseuds/Elizabethbitchprbbly
Summary: Питер и подумать не мог, что жизнь подкинет ему такой очевидный ответ в ближайшее время.Лиз ушла, Тони теперь доверяет ему.Это всё, что есть у Питера.





	Tests Passed & Failed

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tests Passed & Failed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476413) by Anonymous. 



> привет :)  
> не забудьте заглянуть ко мне на кф, там этот перевод тоже есть  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/5841202

Питер пробирается в здание, спускается вниз, проходя по гостиной мимо бара, и только тогда начинает понимать — встреча с мистером Старком в десять вечера в субботу вряд ли нужна ему для очередной тренировки или лекций по поводу испорченного костюма.

Это, возможно, ещё одна проверка.

Тони, слегка захмелевший и пресыщенный, появляется из ниоткуда, чтобы поприветствовать парня, держа в руке полупустой стакан с чем-то. Питер прикусывает язык, чтобы не задавать ненужных вопросов, и Старк вручает ему стакан, говоря выбирать что угодно. Паркер останавливается на пиве, каком-то известном, с итальянским женским именем на этикетке. Сделав несколько глотков, парень ощущает, как голова начинает тяжелеть, а мысли куда-то улетучиваются, — неужели это и есть причина, из-за которой все так любят эти вечеринки? Мистер Старк оглядывает Питера и похлопывает рукой по дивану около него.

— Я ведь пошутил тогда насчёт обнимашек. Ты можешь подсесть ближе.

У Питера начинают трястись руки, он чувствует капли пота под своей футболкой. Парень вообще чувствует себя безнадёжно раздетым под пристальным взглядом миллиардера (он подозревает, что так будет всегда). 

Тони опустошает стакан и Питер спешит допить своё пиво, вздрогнув от неожиданного тепла, разлившегося по телу. Старк кладёт руку на колено мальчишке.

— Ты и правда что-то с чем-то, пацан, знаешь?

Рука мужчины слегка сжимается, и Питер опускает взгляд вниз, представляя, что было бы, если бы Старк провёл рукой выше, касаясь его паха.

Ох.

Это очень плохо. Член Питера оттягивает его брюки, и мистер Старк _прямо перед ним_.

— С-спасибо, мистер Старк.

— Да ладно тебе! Называй меня Тони, когда мы наедине. Я настаиваю.

Прежде чем озвучить то, над чем Паркер размышлял последнюю ночь, парень проводит взглядом линию от синеватых очков мистера Старка до его губ. Опасная территория.

— Это очередной тест, мистер Старк?

— Возможно. Хочешь сдать его на отлично?

Питер кивает, не особо задумываясь над смыслом. Он обращает внимание на обворожительную улыбку Тони.

— Что ж, давай тогда проверим, на что ты годишься. Я могу видеть твой пресс сквозь футболку — почему бы тебе от неё не избавиться?

Питеру приходилось раздеваться только в заброшенных переулках, а также перед тётей и кое-какими друзьями, но никогда — при таких устрашающих зрителях. Ему хочется быть уверенным, крутым и спокойным, но волосы лезут Паркеру в лицо. Он буквально забывает, как дышать, отшвыривая футболку к коленям Тони и устраиваясь поудобнее. Питер раздвигает бедра шире, чувствуя, как что-то упирается в него. Боже мой. У мистера Старка тоже стоит.

Футболка летит в сторону, и Питер, наконец освободившись, осматривает Старка снизу-вверх. Он ошарашенно проводит рукой по запутанным волосам и нервно улыбается.

— Нравится?

— Идеально.

Тони задерживает взгляд на теле Паркера, прежде чем притянуть того рукой за шею, вовлекая в неистовый поцелуй. Горьковато-острый, с привкусом виски и пива на языке. Питер извивается под ним, словно умоляя о большем. 

Но этот мужчина — его герой, его наставник, его _всё_. Как он может быть с кем-то таким юным и неопытным, как Питер?

— Малыш, ты меня очень сильно разочаруешь, если сейчас же не опустишься на колени.

Питер моргает и, чувствуя сумасшедшее сердцебиение, громом отдающееся в ушах, спускается с коленей Тони. Он проводит руками по ткани дорогих костюмных брюк мужчины — накрахмаленных, хрустящих от свежести и так бесстыже обтягивающих его ноги.

— Мист… Тони, ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал всё руками или отсосал тебе?

Питер не имеет ни малейшего блядского понятия, что сейчас делает, но… Ох, ему это необходимо. Рот парня наполняется слюной, хотя секунду назад там было сухо.

Тони громко сглатывает и кивает, продолжая одной рукой придерживать Паркера за шею, а второй зарываться в непослушные волосы. Мужчина направляет Питера ниже, и тот оставляет поцелуй на ширинке, прежде чем достать член из брюк. Питер сдерживается от возгласа, видя размер, но покорно приоткрывает губы и проводит языком по члену, будто пробуя на вкус, а затем берёт в рот. Это не хуже, чем пиво, на вкус и не так уж больно, как сплетничали девчонки. Это не так, как Питер видел в порно (не то чтобы он часто смотрел порно, где девушки отсасывали кому-то). Он предпочитал смотреть порно со взрослыми мужчинами и молоденькими девочками, или же банальное гей-порно. 

Питер сглатывает избыточное количество слюны и пытается вновь коснуться члена Тони языком, удерживая его глубоко во рту и стараясь не задохнуться. Он вошёл слишком далеко. Паркер смаргивает слёзы и думает о том, как не запачкать штаны Старка своим нахлынувшим плачем или же чувствительным рвотным рефлексом. 

В последний раз он плакал перед Тони, когда пиздецки облажался.

✗ ✘ ✗

Без сознания, запутавшегося в собственном парашюте — именно так Тони находит Питера в первый раз. Парень просыпается от душащего кашля, сплевывает воду и игнорирует тот факт, что его легкие горят. Это все из-за глупой попытки наказать какого-то торговца оружием.

— И зачем только ты…

Питер перестает слушать, как только замечает, что хмурящийся, склонившийся над ним мистер Старк не в своём костюме, он весь промок.

— Вы что?..

Мысль о том, что Старк сделал ему искусственное дыхание, сама по себе кажется ужасно глупой и безумной. Не тогда, когда в костюме есть разные штуки, чтобы…

— Ты меня вообще слушаешь? Нет. По глазам вижу, что даже не пытаешься.

— Простите, мистер Старк, я обещаю слушать.

Мужчина кидает на него быстрый (красивый — кажется Питеру) взгляд и парень чувствует тепло под воротником. Костюм сушит его, и теперь Паркеру не придется объяснять Мэй, что за херня с ним приключилась.

Мистер Старк очень много говорит, а Питер кивает и выглядит слегка удрученным.

Мысль о том, что мужчина и правда был здесь, чтобы спасти его жизнь, — _твою вечно извиняющуюся задницу_ — слегка кружит парню голову.

— А теперь убирайся. Ты только что завалил свой первый тест. Запиши это где-нибудь, когда будешь дома.

✗ ✘ ✗

Питер не может сдержать слёз перед мистером Старком после того ужасного случая на пароме, и ему кажется, что хуже и быть не может. Выбираться из-под обвалившегося здания, наверное, не так больно, как это. Говорить тёте Мэй, что он потерял стажировку, — лишь в половину.

То, как мужчина смотрит на него, и тут же отказывается слушать хоть какие-то оправдания, ранит Питера. 

Ему не хочется идти куда-либо, но он вынужден.

А затем, на этой школьной вечеринке, Питер вдруг собирает в голове паззл, деталь которого он всё время упускал — это мистер Тумс, говорящий Лиз, что она красавица.

И когда этому кошмару придёт конец?

Наверное, в момент, когда нос Питера нещадно разбит и кровоточит, а в голове ощущается лёгкое сотрясение. Каждая клеточка его тела разрывается от боли, Человек-Паук буквально умирает, не имея возможности позвать кого-то на помощь. Он остался наедине с собой.  
Так что Питер старается изо всех сил, пытается заставить мистера Старка гордиться им (это значит — не умереть под каменными завалами, делая то, чего не стоило). Он поднимается, пытается освободиться и идёт прямиком за этим ебаным ублюдком, который приходится Лиз отцом.

Выстоять против такого сильного врага — гораздо труднее, чем он мог себе представить. Питер висит на волоске от смерти, но всё равно пытается спасти мистера Тумса.

Он не хотел бы быть ответственным за смерть, которую мог предотвратить. Мистер Старк учил его лучше.

Тони _и есть_ лучший.

Питер возвращает свой костюм и проходит следующий тест от Старка.

Спустя пять недель он получает звонок и несколько смс. И сам не замечает, насколько быстро оказывается в новой Башне Мстителей.

✗ ✘ ✗

— Не плачь, детка. Ты слишком сексуальный, когда плачешь. Я не могу… Бля-я-ять. Чёрт возьми.

Питер чувствует вязкую солоноватую жидкость, оказавшуюся у него в глотке. Парень откашливается, его глаза слегка поблескивают, а руки сильнее вжимаются в бёдра Старка. Мужчина шипит, издавая еле слышный стон, и Питер вдруг осознает. Он только что заставил Тони кончить.

— Прости, надо было предупредить тебя. Мне это понравилось.

Питер отодвигается и вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони, быстро сглатывая и пытаясь избавиться от вкуса спермы во рту.

— Всё в порядке.

— Нет, блядь, не в порядке. Знаешь, сколько раз я представлял себе это? Тебе лучше? Блядство. Иди ко мне.

Питер встает и садится на колени к мужчине, чувствуя, как болезненно его собственный член упирается в джинсы. Он не понимает, почему до сих пор не кончил, ведь обычно ему не нужно долго касаться себя — достаточно лишь представить, что это делает Тони.

Рука Старка касается ширинки Питера, отчего парень вздрагивает, чувствуя, как по животу растекается знакомое тепло. Мужчина целует Паркера в шею и _не_ останавливается, расстегивая джинсы Питера, высвобождая член, который тут же касается его собственного — кожа к коже.

Питер скулит и пытается отпрянуть назад, он умоляет Тони не делать этого, но они продолжают двигаться. Вскоре Паркер оказывается прижатым к дивану, Старк устраивается между его ног, не прекращая касаться их членов одной рукой. Питер не знает, как прекратить всё, но это — единственное, что ему сейчас нужно.

 _«Нет»_ резко сменяется на _«пожалуйста»_ и в следующую секунду Питер кончает, чувствуя каждой клеточкой своего тела приятную вибрацию. Его член всё еще подрагивает в сухой и теплой ладони Старка.

— Боже, детка, ты весь дрожишь! Хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул? Только скажи.

Питер знает, что у него не хватит сил отказать, да и вообще — что, если такого шанса больше никогда не будет? Что, если трезвый Тони решит, что это было сплошной ошибкой, и максимум, что перепадёт Питеру — минет?

— Хочу.

Его голос дрожит слишком сильно, поэтому Тони улыбается где-то в районе шеи Паркера, а затем покусывает нежную кожу и оборачивает сильные руки вокруг поясницы парня.

— Хорошо, малыш, давай.

Питер почти сразу оказывается на кровати Старка — тут все кажется ему родным и чужим одновременно. В мгновение с Паркера стягивают джинсы и боксеры, оставляя того сидеть в своих глупых носках, на которых (вполне возможно) изображен щит Капитана Америки. Тони бормочет себе что-то под нос, роясь в прикроватной тумбочке и доставая оттуда два предмета, заставляющих сердце Питера пропустить удар.

Презерватив. Смазка.

Ох. Блядь. Это происходит с ним.

Питер склоняет голову, его колом стоящий член касается живота, оставляя влажные следы от смазки, и Тони нависает над ним, целуя, отвлекая, пока Паркер разводит ноги шире.

Прохладные от смазки пальцы Тони проникают в Питера медленно, растягивая в стороны. 

Парень приоткрывает рот и прогибается в спине, чем заставляет Тони вновь усмехнуться, своим хриплым возбуждающим голосом.

— Хороший мальчик. Посмотри-ка на себя: розовые щечки, такой влажный и... _охуительно_ узкий.

Да, черт возьми, Питеру шестнадцать. И его никогда прежде не целовали и не касались — обычно девятиклассники об этом не беспокоятся. Паркеру не нужны эти глупые игры и подсчёты, скольких людей ты трахнул, до тех пор, пока ему не исполнится семнадцать и не придется козырять этим числом. 

Но сейчас? Сейчас Тони-черт-возьми-Старк лишает его девственности.

— Чёрт, малыш, потянешь три?

Он не сильно понимает, когда вместо одного пальца появилось два, поэтому лишь кивает, извиваясь и продолжая насаживаться, пока его член подрагивает.

— Да. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста.

— Я уверен, ты в порядке, но я не хочу, чтобы завтра между нами была неловкость, хорошо?

Питер качает головой — ему наплевать, он хочет чувствовать Тони в себе. Он хотел этого вчера. Он мечтал об этом моменте месяцами.

— Господи. Блядь. _Питер..._

Его имя звучит из уст Тони как молитва. Может быть, это она и есть.

Питер прикрывает глаза, издавая стон, и надеется, что Старк не увидит, в каком парень отчаянии, в какой он агонии. Он хотел этого тогда, он хочет это сейчас. Он любит Тони Старка.

Но, черт возьми.

Это больно.

Тони двигается медленно, и это хорошо, что Паркер заставил его кончить раньше, позволил ему выпустить пар, ведь сейчас мужчине стоит быть осторожнее. Питер что-то бессвязно бормочет, он просит, умоляет, и рука Старка на его члене — недостаточное отвлечение от беспощадной боли. Тони вбивается безжалостно, будто _хочет_ разрушить его.

— Ты в порядке?

Обычно это чувствуется не так, но Старк шипит в его ухо, касается рукой подбородка, и Питер лжет. Кивает головой, смахивая слезы, норовившие скатиться по мальчишеским щекам. Тони продолжает движения, но парень терпит. Пока не...

Пока не чувствует, как что-то внутри него, абсолютно непривычное, словно взрывается; и Питер кончает. Чувствуется необычно, но крышесносяще. Боль перекрывается иным чувством.

— Блядь, это обалденно. Сделайте это еще раз.

— Прости, что?

Тони ухмыляется так, словно никогда не слышал, как Питер ругается. Возможно, он и не слышал. Но это? Чёрт, это было восхитительно.

Тони вбивается всё быстрее и быстрее, и каждый гребаный раз это посылает по члену Паркера кучу электрических разрядов.

Сейчас Питер хочет плакать от того, насколько ему _хорошо_ , он словно тает. Парень притягивает Тони ближе за шею, обнимает его плечи и чувствует, что мужчина кончает, входя в него до самого основания. Питер подрагивает под ним и надсадно стонет, когда волна наслаждения накрывает его с головой, а Тони в порыве кусает парня в районе ключиц.

— Твою мать. Ты меня с ума сведёшь, пацан.

Мужчина отстраняется и перекатывается на спину, восстанавливая дыхание, а Питер фокусирует взгляд, бесстыдно его рассматривая. Паркер хочет запомнить каждый сантиметр Тони Старка именно таким: затраханным, вспотевшим и улыбающимся от наслаждения.

Шрам на груди мужчины привлекает внимание Питера, и он не может сдержаться от желания поцеловать продолговатую розовую линию и небольшие отметины.

— Тони, это нормально?

— Что?

— Что я касаюсь тебя.

У Питера между ног отвратительная смесь из смазки и спермы, но ему наплевать на всё, когда Тони вот так смотрит на него, хмуря брови. Паркер засматривается на губы мужчины, и тот начинает говорить:

— Ты можешь касаться меня как и где угодно. Только если никому не скажешь.

Питер кивает, прежде чем осознает, почему.

И как.

Прежде, чем осознает неправильность всего происходящего.

Никакое количество пива не может оправдать его действий. Это останется между ними. Их секрет. Такой же, как и стажировка. Питер может с этим справиться. Он справится.

Питер улыбается.

— Хорошо.


End file.
